The card game "war" is well known and played with great frequency. However, this game is not suited for use as a wagering game since the outcome is generally not determined for a long time after the commencing of the game. Further, the game is not suited for use as a casino type game which foremost requires a house advantage and which also generally requires fast-paced action and frequent betting.